


summer '09

by negatixitylwt



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Bipolar Disorder, Depression, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:18:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5416745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/negatixitylwt/pseuds/negatixitylwt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you remember summer '09?"</p><p>where Louis, the pizza boy, gets trapped in his childhood trauma and Harry is afraid of the light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It is winter 2014. Harry closed his doors once again as he collected his usual pizza delivery. The pizza company is so accustomed to Harry’s orders; they set aside his meals daily. Monday is double cheese; Tuesday is pepperoni; Wednesday is salami; Thursday is chicken; Friday is another round of double cheese; Saturday is ham and bacon, and Sunday is pepperoni and bacon. Then, the cycle repeats over and over again. It’s a wonder that Harry can still keep his slim body figure, with his protruding hip bones and revealing collar bones. But then again, Harry is not your average adult. 

Harry hadn’t seen the light for years. He hated the light; something about the light scared him. He never knew why, he never understood the purpose of being seen. He liked being hidden, he loved the dark. He craved for the dark. Earlier in his childhood years, he used to fantasize of himself as a vampire. It was probably the trashy Twilight influence back then, but young Harry still grew up in the dark. No light, nothing. That was probably why his parents gave him up from a young age. They couldn’t understand what was wrong with their son, or maybe was he really their son? Did they accidentally take the wrong baby at the hospital? Doubts had run through their minds, but the emerald green eyes and freckled dimples could never fool them. Harry is their son, well now was, since they so heartlessly abandoned him 4 years after birth. Harry grew up without his parents for years, he gotten to use to being alone, and that just grew on him to even love the dark and hate the light. Maybe that’s why. But no one knows, except Harry.

Harry works as an online investor, playing with stocks. He’s what people may call, the teenage version of Warren Buffet. Every single stock he played, he earned. Millions and millions of dollars. Many had hoped to catch a glimpse of who this brilliant mind, but little knows who his true identity is. All but one, the CEO of the world’s leading building industry, the Horan Industries, Niall Horan, knows who Harry truly is. Niall is Harry’s best friend. He knew Harry right from the start, at the orphanage, where their parents had abandoned them. That was where it all began. Niall knew Harry’s secret, the fear of light, and was probably the only one who never teased him about it. Harry confided in Niall, and Niall confided in Harry. They weren’t soulmates, more of brothers. Niall has a boyfriend, another famous businessman, Liam Payne. Liam doesn’t know of Harry’s existence, but knows that Niall is hiding something from him. But Liam is an understanding man and doesn’t probe further, knowing that his baby boy wouldn’t like it.

December 10, a Sunday once again, Harry is having his usual pepperoni and bacon. The doorbell rings, and the pizza delivery man arrives. He expected his usual delivery man, Nick, to greet him. Yet today was a new surprise. A handsome young chap greets him, piercing blue eyes, sharp jawline and a lovely smile gowned on his face. Harry glanced him up and down, and suddenly he felt intruded. 

“Hi! My name is Louis, and here is your pizza delivery! I’ve been told that your usual pizza man is Nick, but he is under the weather today, so I took over his shift! Here love, take your pizza, and I’ve been told that your bill will be charged to your card, do help me sign here and- ” Harry was just staring at Louis’ eyes, completely entranced in it. Harry swore he felt electricity running through him. The looks of Louis blew Harry away. 

“Urm sir? Sir? I can’t keep standing here I’ve got other deliveries to do, hello? Hello?” Louis was trying to get Harry’s attention, patience running low. Who the fuck does he think he is? Wasting good ol’ tommo precious time, I’m gonna be late for the others oh damn. Louis thought to himself. While getting lost in his frustration, the pizza box in Louis’s hands accidentally fell on Harry, the whole pizza falling out from the box, and onto Harry. Specifically, Harry’s shoes. 

“Oops.” Louis whispered.

“Hi.” Harry replied, “I’m sorry I was lost in my thoughts, and I see you have made a mess on me. What should we do now Louis?”

“Fuck sir, I’m so sorry, I really didn’t mean it I was just- it was a slip of a hand!” Louis flailed his arms in the air, tears struggling to escape from his eyes, his nose choking up. 

“I guess, you could go and get another round?” Harry suggested, unsure of what to do. After all, this is his first time having a new delivery man, and having such things screw up on him.

“Sir, give me 30 mins, I’ll be back with piping hot pepperoni and bacon for you!” Louis frantically said, bowing his head repeatedly thanking Harry for not lashing out at him. Before Harry knew it, Louis zoomed off in his mini scooter, down in the wind. Harry sighed, gently smiling and shaking his head and how foolish Louis was. He looked up at the night sky, the clouds covering the moon. Harry liked this. He liked this atmosphere, he liked the quietness, he liked that peace. Yet, he enjoyed the sudden appearance of Louis, he enjoyed the company. He enjoyed seeing the raw emotion of a person. He felt alive, for once in a lifetime.

2 hours since the pizza incident happened, and Harry yet to see Louis’s shadow. He was getting annoyed, and worried at the same time. Annoyed because he was getting really hungry; worried because he was scared something had happened to Louis. Harry only met Louis once, barely knew shit about him, but he knows that there is something about Louis that draws him in. Harry sat in front of his sofa for the past 2 hours, figuring out what was that emotion running through him, when the doorbell rang.  


“Hi Sir, I’m so sorry, I met with an accident on the way here the road was slippery I skidded and fell and fainted sorry I took so long to deliver your pizza I’m afraid it’s all cold out now please forgive me please forgive me.” Louis rambled on and on, shaking his head, his nose bleeding from the cold, and his forehead chiseled with cuts.

“Love, would you mind coming in for a moment I think you need medical help.” Harry said, worried about Louis as he breaks down in front of Harry. Harry holds onto Louis’s hand, leading him into his house, as he struggles to push the sparks aside but fails miserably.As they walk into the house, Harry slips and falls, gracefully like a ballerina, and Louis falls on top of him. 

“Oops.” Harry said, smiling because he remembered what Louis said earlier.

“Hi.” Louis replied, blushing under his cheeks, as he recalls what his customer said earlier.


	2. Chapter 2

The two laid there in that position for what seems like a long time, actually just for a minute or two, but it felt like infinity for the two. Hearts were thumping against their chest, their breathing increasing rapidly as they stared deeply into each others’ eyes. The sound of lightning shook them apart when they realized that they have been lying there, Louis on top and Harry on the bottom. 

“Look sir, I’m terribly sorry I keep messing up, please just don’t complain to the company I would do anything! Just please don’t complain, this is my first time serving. Please I'm really sorry, I'm really sorry.” Louis whimpered, as he scrambled to get off Harry.

“Anything?” You will do anything?” Harry got up, his dimples flashing at Louis.

“Is that all you caught from what I just said?” Louis sassed back, he was not going to let this cheeky customer get away teasing him. Nobody messes with the Tommo, like nobody.

“Well Louis, seems like you’re the one in trouble, I’m pretty sure I have the right to ask you to do anything. And please, call me Harry. Harry Styles.” Harry replied.

“Well Mr Styles, lovely to meet you, this is a terrible first encounter. I’m Louis, Louis Tomlinson. Sorry but do you have any gauze because I’m bleeding here.” 

Harry realizes that Louis was in fact still injured, and rushes into his kitchen to get his medical kit. “Love, this might sting but bear with me.” Harry whispers as he takes the gauze and wipes it over Louis’s pretty face. “Oh angel, what happened to you? Enlighten me.”

“I was rushing because I knew I messed up the first round of pizza and I didn’t want to mess up the second round and seems like I fucked up again. The scooter skidded on the way here because it’s clearly raining outside and I just – fuck I’m a mess sorry Mr Styles.” Louis whimpered from the pain but managed to spit out the words.

“I see, no worries about the pizza. You know what, I’ll just get some juice from the fridge. You want any Tommo?” Tommo, Louis thought, I haven’t been called that for years, the sudden mention of his nickname tugs at his heartstrings. “Sure, thank you for the offer!”

Louis looked around Harry’s house; exquisite was the word to describe it. Leather sofa, leather carpet, marble flooring. It screams ‘rich’ to Louis, but Harry looked just like an ordinary man to Louis. Curly head, green eyes, sexy as hell, and has no qualms about dating him. Louis wondered what did Harry do for a job, why would such a rich man be ordering pizza daily and not eat out at the restaurants. Louis was curious.

“You know what they all say, curiosity killed the cat my dear.” Harry uttered, disrupting Louis’s thoughts. Louis looked confused, what was Harry talking about? Wait he could read my thoughts? Or did I blurt out my thoughts again?

“Yes you blurted out your thoughts, you should really learn how to stop rambling to yourself it’s annoying and it’s starting to creep me out. Now Mr Tomlinson, how old are you?”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to. And what are we playing now? 20 questions? I don’t even know who the hell you are I’m just a pizza boy and I think I need to leave. And I’m 23.” Louis answered, before standing up, about to take his leave.

“Who said anything about leaving? You said you would do anything if I don’t complain to your pizza company right?” Harry said, a wide smirk donned on his face.

“You… fine, what do you want from me?”

“Company. It’s been a while since someone barged into my life, so it’s nice to be awakened. What’s your favourite colour?” Harry looked at Louis, wild thoughts running through his mind as to how beautiful Louis is. Harry could not comprehend how it is possible that such a beautiful human being is in front of him. 

“Green, like your eyes. Beautiful, exotic, classy. Perfect is the word. Why do you have no lights in your house it’s so dark gosh I could trip over anythi-” Louis said it too soon because he tripped over the coffee table edge and fell into Harry. Again. It seems as though Louis have a knack for falling for Harry. 

“You really like falling for me don’t you?” Harry chuckled, guiding Louis to the sofa.

“You didn’t answer my question”

“And you didn’t answer mine.”

“Well I asked first Harry, so why don’t you leave the lights on?”

“You called me Harry, that’s a first!”

“Answer the question Styles or I’m leaving.” Louis threatened, fearing that Harry might actually ask him to leave. He enjoyed being in the company of the curly head, he enjoyed having someone annoy him. He missed the days when he was with someone he wanted to be with. 

“Louis, we all have our fears. We all have our deep dark secrets. Nobody is pure. Nobody is real. Everyone you meet is fighting a battle you don’t know. Not everyone is as happy as they seem. How I wish I could be like you, freed from demons.” Harry sighed, shaking his head. He never wants to let the blue-eyed boy slip out from his life. He knew he needed Louis. Everyone will want someone who they need. And Harry knew he needed Louis. 

“Ah Harry, that’s where you are wrong. I face demons every day you won’t even believe. I fight them every day. They haunt me like the demons of the night, and the rays of the light. It's impossible to shake them off.”

“Tell me about it. Tell me yours and I’ll tell you mine. I don’t know what is it in you, but you pull me in like a black hole. You are invigorating my love, and I want to discover who you are. I don’t trust people easily; heck I don’t trust people at all. But you, what are you? You give me the gut feeling that I can trust you.” Harry said. The words pouring out from him like waterfall. 

“Harry… I trust you. I know we only met, but we have a connection. A special connection. I feel as though I know you already, and that I can trust you. I should be asking you, who are you? I’m just Louis. I’m just me. I have no secret potion, I have no magic. But you, you are so brittle I can see it in your eyes Harry. I can see it. ” Louis replied, his hands on Harry’s thighs, shocks of electricity pulsating through their veins.

They looked at each other, dead in the eye.

“So tell me, tell me the story of your life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updates may be shaky but we'll see.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first book, sorry if I suck! xx


End file.
